Acceptance:Student Sorting/Konstanze Blumenthal
αяє ωє тнє ¢уηι¢αℓ уσυтн? (talk) 14:04, February 19, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. #''adventurous, passionate, optimistic'' #''impulsive, reckless, competitive'' 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? : konstanze's goal is to live her life to the very fullest she can, never say no to any opportunity she finds. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? : anything is fine, as long as it's with her closest friends, charlotte and clayton. : the wilder, the better, though. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #''an album of polaroid pictures from her first year with lottie and clayton. she wouldn't trade those memories for anything in the world.'' #''her die mannschaft shirt - it's an old one, from the 2014 era when the team were kings of the world - but it shows she still lives, and bleeds german. it was a gift from one of her siblings, the one she's always felt closest to.'' #''a little ring - it was inexpensive, but lottie bought it for her, valentine's day of first year. one of those presents friends get each other when they need to embrace the fact they're single. it's one of those things she never takes off, although she's never told lottie why that is. at least not yet.'' #''her leather jacket. it's her standard wear, all the time. people ask her sometimes if she's joined a biker gang; she wishes.'' #''a german flag scarf - because she's a little patriot, she's bringing that to the states.'' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? : she doesn't really know, honestly, and she's not sure she cares. maybe how secluded it is - she wants the world to be open wide for her next great adventure, and having to hide her magic away from muggles restricts that. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? : thunderbird - it's the one thing her many siblings were not, and she wants to be different. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) : '"i'm a thrill-seeker. i want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as i can. And if i help people along the way, then that's even better. it's a win-win, y'know?" - yang xiao long : konstanze blumenthal is always searching for something new, anxious she's not living her life to the fullest. she also lives her life essentially controlled by impulse, wherever the wind takes her, with no consideration for grades (what are those)? the moment she decided she didn't need to be her parents' golden child (they already had ten of those) was a moment of freedom for her. the ability to do precisely what she wants is a blessing. because her motto is that none of us will get out of this alive, so why not enjoy it? an almost reckless bravery is a part of her. she can't be the same as those around her, she wants to live her life in colour, you know? her friends will always be there with her, it feels like she's standing with an army, like nothing can stop them as long as they're together. there's probably nobody crazier and nobody who has less wonderful ideas, but she's always been an advocate of taking the path less travelled by, and being brave. after all, how can you know if you never try? 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) : konstanze emilene blumenthal is the youngest born child of former professional football player viktor blumenthal, and his partner felicia, a mediwitch. she was actually an unintended accident, she knows that, she takes it as a reason to do whatever she wants (because she arrived on this earth, didn't she?) she has no less than ten elder siblings, all of whom have tried to shelter and protect her, with little success. their sheltering - on top of her parents' - only fuelled a rebellious streak and a desire to be different from them all. don't get her wrong - she loves them - but she's a teenager now, she doesn't need them to shield her from the evils of the world. : viktor wasn't technically allowed to play football with muggles, but he did so anyway. when that little rule caught up with him, he switched to quidditch with few qualms, but his family's passion stayed with football. to some degree konstanze's deep-rooted passion still lies in football. but she picked up his quidditch habits just because nobody else in the family was, and thus he taught her how to be a chaser. her mother was against the move, but it happened to be the best thing anyone had done. she was off the ground by five under parental supervision - she fell off, once, and it was her magic that broke her fall. : the confirmation that their final daughter, too, was a witch, was nothing aside to how worried felicia was. she didn't stop her daughter flying though, come hell or high water. it gave her a special relationship with her father, which konstanze still cherishes and calls on. the rest of konstanze's siblings went to hogwarts, but when her time came, she again wanted to resist the flow and move on. so, instead, she was packed off to her father's alma mater, ilvermorny. : here, she was sorted into ___ where she met her two closest friends, clayton, and charlotte. charlotte is the daughter of the present president of macusa, she wasn't then, and clayton - clayton's a guy who it seems things can't go right for. he's always struggling along by himself at the end of it all, helping others. konstanze and charlotte picked him up. and charlotte - she was just beautiful. konstanze wondered how anyone could not like that smile, and over the past two years, she's fallen in love. she realised that just before they left for last summer. : a guy was trying to flirt with charlotte; and konstanze realised that she'd hate to see charlotte with somebody else. she knows clayton's not interested in either of them. lottie's not had a lot of time with her parents lately and she can tell it's taking a toll - so, she's determined, that for all of them, she'll make this year the best and craziest one yet. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! her fc is lena meyer-landrut. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) pure-blood. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) nope-ity. 6) What year is your character in? third year. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 3/1 ---- Pukwudgie and '''Thunderbird '''have chosen Konstanze Blumenthal. Bold her chosen house. Category:Sorted